


A Bastard's Inheritance

by musical_princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_princess/pseuds/musical_princess
Summary: Hux’s father died of mysterious causes. No one was sure how it happened, one minute the domineering man appeared to be his healthy self. The next day, Brendol Hux’s assistant found him slumped over on his desk, dead as a doornail. So now you and your colleagues are stuck at the post-funeral reception for a man you despised and you were all loathing every minute of it.





	A Bastard's Inheritance

“One of the many good things about his death is the fact that the food served here is fancy.” your friend Charlotte whispers to you. 

 

You nod your head in an agreement and murmer back, “Having today and tomorrow off is a bonus as well. One day to morn the man and the other to revel in his death.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say revel, (y/n), but it is good knowing that he won’t be around the First Order terrorizing the female staff. Do you know if your complaint made it to HR or not?” asked Charlotte. 

 

“It made it alright, I even talked to Ren.” Charlotte looks at you shocked that you talked to Kylo Ren, the CEO of First Order inc. You roll your eyes and continued, “about the paperwork to make sure it would go into effect or at least some action occurred. We have demerit program for a reason. I know the higher up you are the more of them you have to earn but I think it was enough to get him fired.” 

 

“If he did get fired, you would have gotten your old job back. At least temporarily. They may have replaced you later on…” Charlotte trails off, after catching your glare. The subject of the demotion you received six months ago was still a sore subject for you. 

 

Charlotte starts rambling on about something to do with the new accounting program in an attempt to change topics. While she is speaking, you let your eyes observe the room. The reception was held in Coruscant’s classiest ballroom, The Imperial. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the light dancing off the floor- lengthen mirrors that lined the wall. You heard the clicking of heels against the white marble floors. People in black and muted colors standing around and paying their respects to the last remaining members of the Hux clan. 

 

Brendol spelled out what he specifically wanted for after his funeral. A giant reception based on his memory. And like the man himself, it  spared no expense and described how the man acted in life. A wealthy, pompous, self-absorbed, asshole who lived to ruin everyone’s day. The man even had the indecency to die during the Spring. Beautiful flowers wasted for this man’s grave. He doesn’t even deserve it. Thank god he’s gone and burning in the pits of hell. 

 

While scanning the room, and looking for more of those delicious crab puffs, you see a head of red hair walking out into the courtyard. You realize that since the son of the deceased can leave the room, you may as well and you follow Armitage out into the Courtyard. 

 

You and Armitage would classify your relationship as close, professional acquaintances. You both lived on the same floor of the same apartment in upper Coruscant. The both of you would have biweekly lunch meetings to ensure that the COO knew what went on in the legal department. There were times when you even looked after his cat, Millicent, while he went away for business trips. You also knew that he was indifferent towards his father. Besides, you found him attractive, what wold be the harm in chatting him up after his father’s funeral?

 

When you step out on to the courtyard, you see Hux leaning against the rail along the edge of the courtyard. A trail of smoke from the cigarette that Hux is holding in his hand. 

 

“Those things will kill you,” you say. Hux turns around and replies. 

 

“They probably will but not before you freeze out here without something over your arms. You’re no use to the Order if you’re dead.” 

 

“Your concern is refreshing and duly noted.”  You see him snort and the edges of his lips curl into a smirk. He turns back towards the city skyline. You walk towards the railing and lean against it. 

 

“I am sorry for your loss and I offer you my condolences in these troubled times,” the forced sympathy evident in your voice.

 

“Save your sympathies for my step-mother, I have no desires to hear anymore of them tonight. I know you were not particularly fond of my father, neither was I. So lets skip the pleasantries.” he says while still facing the skyline, “Besides, you’ll have your job back. That’s what you really want. Couldn’t stand working a subordinate job. I heard that you got an offer from another company and planned on quitting next week.” 

 

“I thought about it. However, I had an employment contract issue. Due to a clause in my hiring contract, I’m not able to leave for another two years.” You glance towards him, “how did you hear about that? I didn’t have a chance to tell you over lunch last week.” 

 

“You really think that you’re the only person in your department that I rely on for information? Don’t be naive, (y/n), it doesn’t suit you.” 

 

“Fine,” you sigh. Not wanting to go back inside you ask the only question you could think of. 

 

“Can I have a smoke?”

 

“Why, you don’t smoke? Besides, I thought you said that they’ll kill you.” 

 

“You don’t know everything about me Armitage. I like to expand my horizons.” 

 

“Alright, here.” Hux takes his cigarette case out of his great coat interior pocket, removes one and hand it to you. All without facing away from the skyline. You didn’t mind, he enjoyed looking at his profile. How his ginger hair slicked back by product, his sharp nose and jaw line. 

 

You accept the cigarette and cough lightly. Hux turned and faced toward you, looking confused and annoyed. 

 

“I don’t have a lighter. I need a light,” you say when you meet his clear, icy blue eyes. 

 

Hux reaches down into his pocket and grabs his black and red marbled lighter and holds it under your cigarette. You lean forward just a tad so that the tip touches the flam. You inhale slightly to light the cigarette. You both stand there silently watching the cars zip through the arial streets of Coruscant. 

 

You eventually break the silence, “You know why a bastard could never inherit his father’s property?”

 

“Careful, (y/n),” Armitage growled.

 

You continue on but decided to tread delicately, “in medieval times, a marriage between a man and a woman was essentially a contract between them both. A woman’s father gave her husband x-amount of something and his daughter in exchange for her protection, stability and transfer of ownership. The husband is able to do what he wants with the land, the sheep, the wife, etc. However, who gets that property once the man dies?” 

 

“The eldest legitimate son of the husband,” Hux responded, “what is your point?”

 

“Property needs to be owned by someone, our little human brains can’t wrap our heads around the concept of communal owning. So when a man dies, the property goes to him because he is the next closest thing to the man who died. A man who sleeps with another woman outside of marriage breaks the contract held between his wife and himself. That offspring does not qualify for owning that property next for two main reasons. The first is that the offspring is the embodiment of that breach of the marriage contract. In all sense, the woman should be allowed to get her stuff back or make sure damages are paid. In those times, exclusion of the bastard or a shiny new thing for the wife, were the damages paid. It is kinda hard to get your stuff back after its been invested or spent. You understand so far?” 

 

“Yes, proceed.”

 

And you do, “The second reason is that there is no actual way to prove that the father is actually the father of the bastard son. It is easy to prove who the mother is, much harder to prove who the father is. The woman could have been seeing other men and he is actually the child of someone else. However, it is easier for a married woman to pass a bastard child off as their husband’s child. It is safe to assume that the woman is pure and would never break the contract of marriage. Double standards.” With that you finish your mini-lecture and look towards Hux to see his response. 

 

“Well thank you for reminding me that I would never inherit anything if my step-mother had her way and if that was your goal, you have succeeded,” he growled out and started to turn back towards the herds of people. 

 

“Wait,” you grab his arm and turn him to face you. He looks into your eyes and waits for your attempt to salvage your faux pax.

 

 “That was not my goal at all. My goal was to inform you that your cousin on your step-mother side, Aldonophus, looks like a mix of her and the Grand Duke Cractus. Just incase you ever need that piece of information. You should ask for a photo of them both from twenty years ago.” 

 

After hearing that, Armitage makes a smirk that you only see in meetings. When he is about to go for the kill. Like a cat who finally caught the mouse that has been avoiding him for months.  Every time it sends a shiver down your spine, this time is no exception. 

 

“What would I ever do without your keen eyes and insight,” and he leans down close to your face.

 

At that moment, a gush of wind blows across the courtyard and blows hair onto your face. Hux reaches his leather-clad hand to brush the (y/h/c) strands out of your face. He whispers in your ear. 

 

“I’ll see you at the meeting on Wednesday (y/n),” he turns and walks back into the ballroom. 

 

You are left standing in the courtyard thinking this was not how your evening was supposed to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of a fanfic I thought up. I have a bunch of mini-scenes and a plot idea, just not a way to start it. This is just one of the scenes that I came up with. Not sure how I feel about it and I do apologize for any mischaracterization. Let me know what y'all think.


End file.
